The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems may be used to treat substrates such as semiconductor wafers. Examples of substrate treatments include etching, deposition, photoresist removal, etc. During processing, the substrate is arranged on a substrate support such as an electrostatic chuck and one or more process gases may be introduced into the processing chamber.
The one or more processing gases may be delivered by a gas delivery system to the processing chamber. In some systems, the gas delivery system includes a manifold connected by one or more conduits to a showerhead that is located in the processing chamber. In some examples, processes use atomic layer deposition (ALD) to deposit a thin film on a substrate.